Sublimation image transfer is often used to decorate containers, such as coffee mugs. The process of transferring an image using sublimation includes printing a design on a sheet of image transfer paper using sublimation ink, attaching the transfer paper to a container, and applying pressure and high temperature to cause the sublimation ink to transfer from the transfer paper to the container.
A current process of attaching the transfer paper includes manually attaching the transfer paper to the container. The operator manually positions the transfer paper and applies a piece of tape to hold it in place. With the transfer paper in place, the operator affixes a compression device to the transfer paper and container to apply consistent pressure over the surface of the transfer paper and container. The operator secures the compression device with a clamp, clip, or other type of fastener.
This manual process is slow, requires many operators to generate high yield, and is prone to errors due to misaligned images that occurs during positioning of the image transfer paper or poor image quality due to the way in which the compression sleeve is affixed to the container. Misaligned images can be costly as it results in defective containers. Image alignment is especially crucial when the image transfer process includes leaving a border or other space between the image and an edge of the container (i.e., when it is not a full bleed).
While devices have been designed to assist in the automation of the application of a compression sleeve to a container, these devices lack the means for consistent application, reducing steps in the process and alignment of the transfer paper.